


Badlands

by poetrybees



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Crushing, Cuddling, Driving, F/F, F/M, First Times, Hunk is just there, Keith just wants love, Lance is a flirty lil hoe, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pidge Uses They/Them Pronouns, Riding, Road Trip, Shiro knows they gay af, So much angst, bromance but really gay, everyone is like 18??, friends but not, halsey music will be mentioned a lot, hippie van, i love my gay sons, maybe the 1975??, oh wonder too, parents?? What's that??, probably actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetrybees/pseuds/poetrybees
Summary: Lance had a terrible idea, including some weed and a van.





	Badlands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first klance fanfic, im so sorry if there are any typos! Please comment!!

The lunch table was buzzing as usual, gossiping about everything. Keith was waiting for Lance, he said that he had big news.

Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk all smiled when they heard his voice from afar. Lance came running to the table, pushing people in his way. A few girls yelled profanities at him, giving him a glare. 

"Guys! Guess what?" Lance shouted, sitting down next to Keith. 

The group turned their attention into their excited friend, waiting for the answer.

"Over spring break, guess who's treating you all to a nice road trip to Arizona?" He smiled.

"Whoa! Really?" Hunk asked, a look of happiness on his face.

"Yep, you guys better be by my parking spot by 8 pm, tonight!" Lance stated, he was already thinking about what he was going to pack.

Keith was already regretting this, he decided to go on a road trip with the gayest people ever. He knew that things would happen, he knew that Lance was going to bring some shit.

Lance introduced this amazing road trip during their weekly cup of coffee, the group smiled at the idea. Eveyone smiled, but Keith. He had no idea how a bunch of teens would survive on the road. 

However, Lance has a hippie van. The gang had no idea how he managed to get one, but they went along with it. It was nice looking, but it reeked of weed. If they were pulled over, they would definitely be arrested.

Keith was staring out the window, his college courses weren't the best, and he was thinking too much. Spring break was in a few hours, and he was dying. The school was full of whispering, and students that were fidgeting in their seats.

The professor finally dismissed them, and that resulted in people running to their cars, screaming, and throwing papers. Keith peacefully walked to his dorm, he shared one with Lance. 

He swiped his care and let out a sigh. This vacation might actually be fun, he barely had any assignments. 

Lance was packing for the trip, grabbing anything that was in his sight. 

"Keith! We're leaving tonight, start packing!" He exclaimed, smiling over at his friend.

"Hey, let me put my stuff down first." Keith let out a small laugh, grabbing his suitcase and packing. 

He packed a few shirts, jeans and shorts, etc. He quickly shoved in a few phone chargers and some headphones. 

He was worried, the entire gang together, all hell is going to break loose. He was praying that no one would start fighting, that was the worst. They were all so different, but they loved each other. 

Thats the thing about best friends, they can be alike, or different. In the end, they always seem to fit together. Shiro was basically the dad, he made sure everyone was okay. Hunk was the clumsy one, he made all the jokes. Pidge was the smart one, they fixed everyone's technical problems. 

And Lance, Oh Lance, he was something else. He was hilarious at the wrong time, and just always flirting. 

Keitch was a mixture of all, he was quiet though. Compared to everyone else, he was an outsider.

Lance quickly packed his things into the van, and waited for the group to arrive. Keith was packing up, sitting in the back with his blanket. 

The set up was terrible. There were two seats in the front, and an old radio that was almost broken. 

The back was hell. There was a literal couch with seat-belts, mostly for napping. There were pillows and blankets scattered, for stops. They had some food in the back as well, and fairy lights hung around. 

They planned the trip out, Shiro and Hunk would take turns driving, they would stop somewhere so they could all sleep in the back and get some more food. Then, back to the road.

(Time skip to when they start driving.)

There was a major change of plans, Pidge had to cancel because they were sick. And Shiro and Hunk argued over everything.

Within the first hours of driving, Keith and Lance shared an awkward nap full of platonic cuddling. It was pure hell, because of the heat.

The sun began to set, and the boys found a place to park. Shiro and Hunk stayed up front, supplied with their blankets and such. 

Lance and Keith were laid on the ground, surrounded by fluffy blankets. They were on their phones, mostly texting the people back home.

It was extremely hot, the boys were only in their boxers. They were drinking all their water, but they still felt dehydrated.

The van was full of the smell of sweat, it made the air moist and thick. A conversation between Shiro and Hunk could be heard, mostly talking about how stupid this idea was.

"Hey, Keith?" Lance said, glancing up at his friend.

"Yeah?" He answered, not looking up from his phone.

"Can we platonically cuddle?" Lance hated to admit it, but he enjoyed a good cuddle every now and then. It was comforting, and just nice.

"I don't care, I'm not moving from my spot though." Keith smiled, putting his phone down. He watched Lance walk over, laying down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Keith's waist, and laid his head on his chest.

Keith played with Lance's hair, making sure that he that his friend felt comfortable.

The entire thing set a weird feeling in his stomach. He couldn't explain it, everything felt weird. It felt like he was on a rollercoaster, and it was constantly going down. 

The butterflies were flapping their wings, faster and faster every minute. His stomach turned upside down, everything felt different.

A simple touch, and it causes this. What was so unique about Lance? They were just friends, afterall. 

The prettiest girl, could gently touch his face, and he wouldn't feel this way. She could smile at him, fix a strand of her hair, and use her soft hands. 

This feeling was so unnatural, not necessarily a bad feeling. It was all odd, the things that made you sick.


End file.
